Answer my prayer
by Pilotofmymind
Summary: Kakashi thinks he will melt underneath that gaze, so warm, and penetrating. So full of lust, and longing that Kakashi can't help but wonder why he'd never asked before.


There were times of the day that Kakashi was sure he could hear Obito's voice, whispering in his ear, as he stood staring out his window, trying to remember all of the things that he left behind. All of the things he's lost along the way. And there were times during the night that he awoke, drenched in a cold sweat, eyes wide open looking up at the ceiling, trying to comprehend the things that were running through his head.

Kakashi didn't talk to very many people, but the few people he did talk to he didn't tell of the things he was going through at home. He didn't tell anyone about his personal life, because then it wouldn't be his personal life anymore. Everyone would know something about him, and everyone would want to fix him...

Did he really need to be fixed?

Was he even broken?

Kakashi wasn't sure how things had gotten so bad. He had thought he'd be able to live normally for awhile, be a regular jounin, he'd thought he'd be able to pretend not to remember for a while.

But just as he'd stopped hearing voices, even after years away from the ANBU it had taken him until he was twenty six, he had then passed team seven. And then it had all started again.

He saw Obito every day when he went to train them, and every day it took him just a little bit longer to leave the memorial stone and go to his cell, and everyday Obito's voice got a little louder, and now, it didn't stop when he closed his sharingan.

He saw all of his mistakes in team seven, and he vowed he wouldn't live them over again.

It took him awhile to realize that he couldn't control their lives, and he couldn't be there all of the time.

Yet, when Sasuke left the village to train with Orochimaru, it hurt, more then anything had in years.

And then Naruto left, and Kakashi wasn't sure whether he should laugh or cry.

It was then that Sakura told him that she was going to train under Tsunade.

And Kakashi felt himself slipping away, dying a little.

And Kakashi then turned to work, they were all busy, but he tried to stay busier then everyone else, because when he worked alone things were okay, because when he worked alone he didn't have any one else to worry about.

And that's what he was.

Alone.

Always alone.

And then, almost a year later, his mind opened up, and made him remember a man he had forgotten along the way...

But had he forgotten him, or had he simply bypassed him, so he didn't get hurt?

He couldn't remember.

But he knew what he wanted to do now.

* * *

"...Hello Gai." Kakashi said giving a soft smile, though not many could tell, as he stood behind the taijutsu master, in the crowded market place.

"Ah, Kakashi, my Eternal Rival. I'd begun to think you'd forgotten about me." Gai said as he turned around to face the other man, torn between punching the living daylights out of him, and wrapping him in his arms and holding his as hard as he could, for the rest of the day.

"Hmm how could I forget about you Gai? You make it impossible with your current state."

"What ever do you mean, Rival?" Gai asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Eh? Why you're still wearing this... outfit." Kakashi said motioning toward Gai's bodysuit, "I see you walking about everyday." Kakashi said giving a slight shrug, as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

Gai couldn't help but feel a little hurt at the comment, no, he wasn't hurt over the fact that Kakashi disliked his choice of clothing, he was hurt over the fact that Kakashi seen him about, yet had not once stopped him to say hi, or even to challenge him!

Gai decided, then, that the best course of action would indeed be a swift punch to the face. So he swung at Kakashi's face, and wasn't surprised when Kakashi dodged it. "I can't believe you Rival!" he snapped as he clenched his fist, and considered trying to hit Kakashi again, when Kakashi pointed to the ground.

"You spilled your basket..."

Gai frowned, turning his eyes to the ground. Ah. So he did. Just as he was about to kneel to retrieve the items, he was surprised to see Kakashi kneel down, and begin to collect the items, "Tsk, you should have set the basket down first Gai." he muttered as he glanced up at Gai, mindlessly slipping items into the basket as he did so.

"Thank you Rival." Gai said, ignoring the others comments before, shifting the basket to the other hand and watching Kakashi as he stood up straight. And nothing in the past month could have prepared him for what Kakashi was about to say.

"...so Gai, while I have you, would you like to do a challenge?"

"Of course, Kakashi!" Gai said flashing a grin, and giving Kakashi a thumbs up, "What did you have in mind?"

"...Uhh, just, meet me at my apartment tonight, and we can discuss it over tea." Kakashi said as he scratched his cheek with his index finger. "At ten, Gai." Kakashi added quickly before Gai asked.

"Alright! I shall see there tonight Kakashi, and I am not there by ten, at the clock strike, I shall do three hundred one fingered push-ups!" Gai said holding up one finger. Not really surprise when Kakashi shook his head and turned away.

Gai's smile softened slightly as he watched Kakashi walk away. He couldn't even really be mad at the other man for ignoring him these past few... nine months. Because he was just glad to see that Kakashi was doing well, and tonight, when he got to Kakashi's apartment he would try to tell him what he's been trying to tell him since they were just children.

Gai got there early, which wasn't really a surprise to Kakashi, considering the way the man acted most of the time. "Yo." Kakashi said, as he leaned in the door way to his apartment.

"Hello, my eternal rival!" Gai said grinning nervously, as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Come in Gai." Kakashi said as he opened the door wider, and stood up straight, turning he walkedd back into his apartment, and sat on the couch, closely followed by Gai.

"What did you have in mind Rival?"

"Hmmm, I was thinking a simple game of truth or dare."

"...truth or dare?" Gai asked incredulously.

"Yes. But, I guess, maybe it wouldn't really be truth or dare, but that's the only way I can think to describe it. It'll be like, I'll tell you something, and it may or may not be true, and if you guess right I will do whatever you ask me to do, if you guess wrong, you will do whatever I ask you to do." Kakashi said as he shifted in his seat slightly.

"Alright, Rival! That shouldn't be too difficult."

"We get three turns, and if you guess two out of three correctly, you win, one out of three and you have to tell me a secret about yourself."

"And you have to tell me a secret about yourself, rival"

"Indeed. Shall we begin?"

"Of course! Would you like me to start?"

"Indubitably."

Gai couldn't help but laugh out loud at that, Kakashi hadn't said 'indubitably since they were children, "Alright... Well, once when I was a child, I met this boy in the training fields, and though many revered him, and disliked him, I decided to befriend him! And he of course didn't take to the idea very well, but after three weeks of my visits he told me that he was glad I had come to the training grounds when I did that day, because he'd been close to having a break down." Gai said smiling softly at Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned, he'd never said that, but he'd certainly felt that way, how did Gai know that? How long had he known that... "...Fantasy." Kakashi muttered, as he shifted his gaze to the floor.

"Very well my Rival, I should have known you would guess correctly. It is now you turn, Rival."

"About the time I turned sixteen I had this kid stalking me, he followed me everywhere, when I went to the bath house, when I went home, when I went training, no matter what I did, this kid was there. And it was beginning to freak me out. So one day I says to him 'Kid, what do you want?' and he looks down at me and smiles, and replies in cocky manner 'I'd like you to accept our Rivalry.', so I say '...have we been competing?' and he starts having a fit of some sort, and while he's distracted, I take his wallet, and slip down to the bar." Kakashi said smirking, as he rests his arm on the back of the couch.

Gai laughed and shook his head slightly, "... you didn't take my wallet_, that_ time Rival. That story is partly a lie."

"Heh so you remember that?"

"And I do not recall our dialogue being so... short."

"Well of course, but I'm not going to try and remember all of your random words, because, truthfully, they meant nothing."

"Lies. They meant a lot. But now, Rival, it's my turn." Gai said as he rubbed his chin slightly, seemingly thoughtfully, "Well, there was this one time, I met a boy on the outskirts of town, as he returned from his ANBU mission, and as I inquired as to his health, he just shrugged slightly, before telling me to go else where, because I was a nuisance. Of course, I didn't buy that for one minute!

And I told him to let me take him home, and so he did, after a fuss of course, and after he was at home, and I was sitting on his bed with him, trying to tell him how I felt about him, he took me by the wrist and dragged me down onto his body, which for me, at the time, was quite awkward, because I had never been with another man, and he told me to shut up, or he would have to make me shut up, so I said to him,

'Rival, how ever will you do this?' and he responded by pulling his mask down, and pressing his lips to mine, I of course was quite shocked, but pleased nonetheless, because it turned out that he did, in fact, like me.

Of course it turned out to be a one time thing, but I haven't forgotten, and I don't think he has either. I'm quite wonderful at the sex." Gai finished, a slight blush across his cheeks.

"Aww, Gai, I thought I was special!"

Gai frowned, as he turned his gaze to Kakashi, "Excuse me Rival?"

"I thought I was your only rival. And here you had one you've been in love with this whole time."

"I was talking about you Kakashi." Gai said, quite seriously, ignoring the fact that Kakashi had just been teasing him. He had been trying to tell the other man how he felt, and he was relieved he had said it nonetheless, even if he did get rejected, because it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Kakashi stiffened slightly, as he frowned at Gai. "I knew that..." he said softly, thinking over what Gai had said, and wondering why his heart felt like it was going to explode. Rubbing his chest slightly, he adverted his gaze and chewed his lip slightly, "Of course that is completely false."

"...of course." Gai said, giving a slight eye roll.

"Of course." Kakashi said trying to relax. As he scratched his cheek slightly.

"I guess that means you've won." Gai said with a defeated sigh.

"...And it's a good thing too, because I dunno if I could have come up with another lie." Kakashi said chuckling quietly, as he leaned back against the arm of the couch. "...I want to ask you something, I've put off asking for a long time Gai..."

"What is it Rival?"

"Are you..." Kakashi paused, he knew what he wanted to ask, he'd known when he'd invited Gai over, but actually saying it, that was quite a bit harder then he'd imagined it would be.

"In love with you?" Gai asked, smiling weakly.

Kakashi frowned wondering how Gai had known what he'd wanted to ask.

"Yes. I am, I have been since we were young. Even when you thought you were in love with that girl..."

"I never thought I was in love with a girl, I thought I loved her, there's a difference."

"Even so, I stayed here all this time, waiting for you to notice, but you seemed oblivious to it... to _me _Kakashi. And I never thought you'd really ever cared about me."

"Of course I've cared about you Gai." Kakashi said as he sat up straight, "I may not have always known I cared about you, and I may never express it, but I always thought you knew, you're my only... friend." Kakashi said, and though he was slightly embarrassed about saying it, he knew he had to, or Gai would go on thinking that Kakashi didn't even like him as a friend.

And Kakashi couldn't have that, not after all of these years Gai had stood by his side, and picked him up when he'd fallen. Gai had always been there. He was there the night Kakashi returned from a mission that would leave forever him scared, and he was there when Kakashi returned from his thrid ANBU mission, after losing Rin.

And most of all... he was there when Kakashi lost Minato.

Gai was Kakashi's friend, and Kakashi didn't forget friends...

_Ever..._

And he sees a soft smile on Gai's lips, as he directs his gaze to the floor, "...I'm glad to hear that Rival." Gai says, as he looks up at Kakashi once again, and Kakashi thinks he will melt underneath that gaze, so warm, and penetrating. So full of lust, and longing that Kakashi can't help but wonder why he'd never asked before.

Closing his eyes Kakashi shakes his head and looks away from Gai, letting out a soft sigh. Even with Gai sitting here, confessing something that must have been killing him to keep locked inside all of this time Kakashi couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand the emotion, he couldn't stand the touchy-feely-ness of the whole conversation.

It needed to end. Gai had to leave. Because if Kakashi said that he felt the same way, he'd be lying... And something would happen to Gai, as it always seemed to happen to everyone he loved. And he didn't know what he would do if something happened to Gai.

_He might just lose himself..._

"Gai..."

"You don't have to say it Rival. I already know." Gai said as he rose from his seat on the couch and walked to the door, he was gone before Kakashi could protest, Gai always had been the fast one of the two of them.

And even so... Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what the sudden pressure on his chest was, what that feeling was, that made it seem as if he were being crushed. Crushed alive. _Like Obito._

Crushed by his own emotions.

And he was lost. Lost in a sea of red, among black tadpoles, desperately trying to find their way out. He was the very center, and he was beginning to panic. Because you can't swim out of an ocean of blood, when you're forever filling it up...

Gai didn't understand. Things hadn't been supposed to go that way. Of course he hadn't expected it to be like a movie or anything, but he'd expected something, something real. He hadn't expected to be asked to leave. And now, as he walked among the empty streets of Konoha, he turned his eyes toward the sky, and stopped in the center of the street. It had been a year since Gai had felt the need to pray for anything, to ask for anything, but right now he didn't know where else to turn.

And he hit his knees, his eyes still on the sky, "...I can't help him, if he keeps locking me out. Sheer strength alone can not penetrate the walls he has built up around his heart. You must forgive me, for I do not have the power to use words to change the way people think, I've never been very good at that.

But I wish to change him, if you could please, please just help me, just show me a way to fix this, to make him better, to help him through, when he can not do it on his own. I love him.

I really do, but I can not change the way he feels, least he should be willing to let me. He's never loved another human being since his father passed. I'm not asking for much... just a door. Please, can't you make him see the way I feel for him? Help him to understand."

Gai couldn't help but frown as he stayed on his knees, looking up into a black abyss, with barely a star in sight. Heaving a sigh Gai closed his eyes hard, and let his head drop. He had always figured he would never get Kakashi, but he'd never been so close to giving up before, as he was now. As he knelt thinking of all of the things he had ever said to Kakashi, and all of the things Kakashi had ever told him he wasn't surprised to feel tears running down his cheeks.

But he was surprised when he heard a voice, so soft he thought at first it was only the wind, whispering in his ear;

_'Your door is already there, all you have to do is open it. Don't give up.'_

Opening his eyes Gai reached up and began to wipe the tears away, and glanced around.

_'Please don't give up? You're the last one now...'_

Gai put his hands over his face, he felt hopeless. And hearing voices didn't always help that. Not at times like this, on the battle field he welcomed it. On the battle field everything was different, on the battle field you weren't crazy just for hearing a few voices. But here in Konoha, regular Konoha, you were.

And as Gai pulled his hands away from his face and heaved a sigh, rising to his feet, he looked to the far end of the street and saw a boy standing there, and for a moment Gai's breath hitched in his throat, and he felt like he had indeed gone mad. Perhaps that was the effect loving an ex-ANBU had on him... after all, Gai had never really been sane, but then again, he'd never seen a dead boy before, not standing across from him anyway. Speaking to him.

_'Please Gai, you're the only one that understands him! Knows what he's been through... you've been here the whole time! Please?'_

"Obito... I've been trying for years. He thinks you're still here though... I don't think he's ready yet."

_'He's either ready now, or he'll never be Gai. Just go back! Make him understand! Go back!'_ Obito said, his voice raising ever so slightly as he did, before raising his arm and pointing in the direction of Kakashi's apartment.

Gai was quite surprised when he felt a gust of wind hit him in the face, "He won't accept me though." he said softly, when Obito merely nodded in response Gai frowned and turned on his heel, and headed back to Kakashi's apartment.

As he stood knocking on Kakashi's front door, once again, he couldn't help but feel a little upset. Kakashi opened the door, with a frown firmly in place and this time it was actually visible with the mask gone.

"Kakashi I demand you tell me how you feel about me." Gai said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Tell you how I feel?"

Gai could see in his face that he was breaking, he could see the lines of his soul, he could read the thoughts running through his head, and he was sure Kakashi was glowing. "Yosh. I've waited for years Kakashi. You knew that. You knew I was in love with you. You may not have wanted to accept it, but you knew."

Kakashi smiled wide, showing his teeth as he tilted his head to the side slightly, and Gai could see that he was coming apart at the seams. "Gai... you are my comrade."

"Kakashi please." Gai said as he grasped Kakashi's shoulders, he could see in his eyes that Kakashi was getting that far away feeling again, that he was leaving, he wouldn't be here much longer, his mind would once again vacate his body and he would be a walking tool. Again. As he had been during their teen years.

"Gai, go away. We played our silly little game. And now, if you don't mind, I am tired, and I need to sleep."

"No. You are going to let me help you Kakashi. You are going to let me hold you! I love you! I've been waiting to catch you when you fell, all of these years, I've been the one pushing you back up, helping you to stand on your own feet. Please! Let me help you now!"

"Gai!" Kakashi snapped, jerking away from the other man he closed his eyes and shook his head hard. Gai was making him feel again, that wasn't good. He couldn't feel. He was a shinobi, he was a tool.

Gai swallowed hard before grabbing Kakashi and pulling him into a tight hug, "I am not leaving Rival! I am going to help you get through this! Whether you want my help or not, like always, I am forcing it on you. Let me stay the night, please say yes."

"No." Kakashi said as he placed his hands over his ears. "No." without his mask he seemed to be coming apart, falling to the floor in pieces, not sure how to pick them up and slip them back into place, they were all the same color. They were white..._just like his fathers._

"Yes!" Gai hissed as he pushed Kakashi back and stepped inside, closing the door behind himself.

Kakashi frowned as he turned away. Gai wasn't here. Gai had gone home. Kakashi was imagining it.

Gai wasn't here, those weren't Gai's hands on his shoulders, it wasn't Gai.

Gai wasn't real anymore.

Gai frowned as Kakashi cringed away from his touch, "Turn and face me Kakashi. You need to look at someone real. Some one who is actually here. Stopping looking at ghosts all the time."

Kakashi shook his head as he felt Gai's grip on his shoulders tighten, "No."

Gai forcefully turned Kakashi to look at him and just gazed into Kakashi's eyes for a moment. "I love you, Hatake Kakashi. I don't care what you do for a living, and I don't care how you act. I know you, I know everything there is, and ever will be to know about you, and I don't care. To me, you aren't a tool, you are a human. And I need you. More then you need me, I need you. Please don't send me away." Gai said as he let his gaze hit the floor, heaving a sigh, he leaned down and kissed Kakashi lightly.

Kakashi closed his eyes and shook his head, "I am a shinobi, Gai. I do not feel. I do not..."

"We all feel Kakashi. You felt something now, just now, I can see it in your face, I can read your expressions! I know you!" Gai said as he put his hands on either side of Kakashi's face and kissed his cheek lightly, before he began to kiss across the expanse of Kakashi's face, and then back to the other side, stopping at the lips to kiss them lavishly.

Kakashi frowned slightly, trying to keep his breathing steady, and ignore the feeling of arousal he was experiencing, it had been years since he'd been with another, and it was true that he felt something for Gai, but he just wasn't sure what it was. Placing his hands on Gai's biceps Kakashi put slight pressure on them.

"Please Kakashi... tell me how you feel about me. Please." Gai whispered against the other mans cheek, before placing a soft kiss on the cheek, and beginning to trail kisses down the other mans throat.

"I-if I say I love you, will you leave?"

"I will stay." Gai said, glancing up at Kakashi as he pulled his hands away, and ran them down Kakashi's chest to the hem of his shirt, "Right here. Where you need me." he whispered as he began to pull Kakashi's shirt over his head.

"I don't need you Gai." Kakashi hissed as Gai tossed his shirt aside, "I don't need anyone."

"I need you." Gai said softly as he placed one hand on the small of Kakashi's back, and put the other in his hair, forcefully tipping the other mans head back as he began to kiss his throat. "I need you." he whispered against Kakashi's skin, so soft, so pale, like ivory, it was smooth to the touch. It was a shame this skin wasn't seen more often.

Because Kakashi was too busy hiding behind his mask, his book, his aloof personality to realize that he needed this, he needed to be touched, he needed to be held, he needed to be kissed by the sun.

And as many people considered him to be a cloudy morning sky, more considered Gai to be a sun, floating high in that sky, beaming down on them, guiding them through the dark mornings, and showing them that they didn't always need to close their eyes when the clouds drifted aside. And so he kissed Kakashi, he kissed his throat, and he kissed his face, and he kissed his chest. And by the end of the night he planned to have kissed every inch of this beautiful alabaster skin.

Kakashi's was breathing a bit heavier as Gai's kisses reached his naval, without realizing it he was arching into Gai's touch, his body begging for more, begging to be touched. And Kakashi closed his eyes, as he ran a hand across Gai's shoulder, "Please."

Gai raised his eyes to Kakashi's face before giving a slight nod, standing up he scooped Kakashi up into his arms and carried him into the bedroom, and gently laid him in the bed. Shrugging his vest off he began to remove his bodysuit.

Kakashi's breathing had slowed a little, but not much, as he forced himself to sit up, and tried to change his expression from the one of vulnerability which he knew it was, because he was completely open. "It's been years Gai."

Gai flashed a tender smile as he slipped into bed over top of Kakashi and nodded slightly, "I know."

Kakashi didn't think he did know, but he let Gai remove his pants nonetheless, and laid back on the bed, waiting. He was slightly surprised when he felt Gai kissing his stomach and dragging his boxers off, as he did so.

Gai looked up at Kakashi, with his eyes, as he trailed kisses down onto Kakashi's leg, before sitting up slightly and taking a firm hold on Kakashi's already erect penis, and pressing a soft kiss to the glans, receiving an aggravated hiss from Kakashi as he did so.

"D-don't try to be so gentle, you idiot."

Gai smiled softly, before kissing the shaft, and licking at the frenulum, causing Kakashi to gasp quietly.

"Stop that idiot!" Kakashi hissed, as he grabbed the bed spread and squeezed it hard.

Gai simply ignored the other this time, as he slid Kakashi's penis into his mouth, sucking slightly, he couldn;t help but suck a little harder when he heard Kakashi gasping.

Kakashi let out a soft moan as he pulled upward on the bed spread, and pushed into Gai's mouth ever so slightly. How long had it been since someone had last given him a blow job? Seven years was it? He couldn't really remember, nor did he really care, when Gai was down there, sucking him so hard it kind of hurt, and maybe that was what made Kakashi enjoy it so much.

The pain. It had been so long since he'd felt any physical pain, that even just the little bit Gai was causing brought him back to reality with startling realization. Arching his back he let out a low moan, as he pulled up on the blanket slightly harder then before, ignoring the sound of material ripping as he did so.

Gai seemed to be getting a little more excited then Kakashi would have expected him to, seeing as how he was giving a blow job, and not _receiving_ one. But then, Gai was so selfless... perhaps he enjoyed getting others off, as opposed to making them get him off.

"Uh, oh--" Kakashi arched up so hard he was slightly raised off of the bed, as he felt Gai sucking hard on the glans, before pushing the penis back into his mouth, and sucking harder then before. "I-I'm gonna c-cum-- Ah! Gai!" Kakashi moaned deeply as he reached his orgasm.

He was slightly shocked when Gai swallowed, slowly pulling Kakashi's penis out of his mouth, and beginning to lick it off.

Kakashi let himself hit the bed, as he tried to catch his breath, Gai sat up slowly as he licked his lips, and ran a hand across Kakashi's stomach lightly. "...Kakashi, I need to know."

Kakashi cracked his eye open slowly and just laid there staring up at Gai for a moment, before sighing heavily, "Do I have to tell you Gai?"

"I'd prefer that you did."

"...I feel like I like you."

"...you like me?"

"Ah, well, the easy way to put it Gai. When I'm around you I actually feel something. When I'm around you I can forget the world, I can forget the people I've killed. I can't really think about anything but you. I can remember who I am, and not just all of the people I've lost.

And even though everyone else thinks you're an idiot, I think you're a genius."

"You think I'm a genius?"

"Yes. Not like me, but in your own way. You are a genius of stuff like... love. You know how to make people feel welcome, and you know how to distract them, so that they aren't constantly thinking of the death, and decay surrounding them."

"Kakashi..." Gai whispered softly before leaning down and kissing the other man lightly, "Kakashi, you mean to say you do love me after all?"

"...I mean to say Gai, that I feel something when I'm around you, but I'm not sure what it is..."

"...I am."

"...shut up and go away, or lay down and go to sleep." Kakashi muttered quietly, wondering why now he didn't feel as if he were about to break open with his over whelming emotions.

Gai rolled his eyes slightly, as he slipped down beside Kakashi and yanked the blanket out from underneath the other man, covering them up he smiled at Kakashi as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Eh? You're really going to go to sleep?"

"Of course Rival, why wouldn't I?"

"Gai, you have an erection, isn't that a little uncomfortable?"

"Yes my Rival, it is quite uncomfortable."

"Then why don't you ask me to take care of it?"

"Because, Kakashi, I couldn't do that right now." Gai said kissing Kakashi's cheek softly.

"Why?"

"Because, at the moment you are too fragile. I wish to have you when you are stable, my Rival." Gai said as he tightened his grip on Kakashi, "No matter how badly I would like you to, I will not accept your touch, until you are feeling better, Rival."

"You stupid... I'm not fragile." Kakashi said as he rolled over in Gai's arms, softly pressing his lips to Gai's chest, "...I 'm well, just like you."

"...If you insist, Rival, but still, I would prefer to wait... at least until you get another erection."

"...would you like to help me with that Gai?" Kakashi asked as he raised his eyebrow, because though he may be broken, and he may be coming apart at the seams, he was still a pervert.

"I'd love to." Gai said as he rolled on top of Kakashi, and began to kiss his neck.

Kakashi smiled weakly as he wrapped his arms around Gai's neck. "...I love you." Gai whispered against Kakashi's neck, hoping to get a response this time.

Kakashi laid still for a moment, before slipping his hand into Gai's hair, and dragging him down closer to his body, "Hmmm? Did you say something?"

_____________

A/N;

Hey everybody.

Sorry I haven't updated my LT fic yet! I will, soon, I swear, I'm working on the chapter and everything!

But anyway, about this fic, this is a one shot I wrote for the contest at the GaiKaka club, on Y! Gallery. So *shrugs* Eh. Not much to say about it, I did sort have fun writing most of it though.

~Ciao~


End file.
